Crushing me HOPELESS
by JaylenPanic
Summary: Naruto gets a taste of what he truly wants. [SasuNaru Yaoi Lemon]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

Warnings:  
Yaoi & lemon.

Pairings:  
SasuNaru.

Extra Things.

This is my very first SasuNaru fic and readers i hope you enjoy it. Please don't hurt me if there are any Out of Character-ness.

Please enjoy your reading and please leave a review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nh…" Naruto a blond haired Genin seemed to slip from his lips, as a firm paled skinned hand tightened its grip on his neck. The raven haired boy smirked at the struggling that was beneath his hand. Naruto hadn't given up and was still tugging on the pale fingers of the Uchiha. The boy had ceased his writhing, since his energy ran low. "Ne...Sasuke." The younger blond haired boy managed from beneath the grip on his neck. The tan boy's fingers had loosened from the ones around his neck. Sasuke loosened his grip from the boy's neck and kissed the tan lips of Naruto's. "I won't let you faint on me yet…Dobe." The proud Uchiha whispered in the other boy's ear.

Naruto felt like he had been seeing stars, he wanted to close his eyes for just a bit…he was getting so sleepy. _'I won't let you faint on me yet…Dobe' _Naruto felt like someone slid ice down his back, then remembered. He had only been teasing Sasuke, but the boy hadn't yet to reply when he had been rammed into the wall outside his apartment, Sasuke had a firm grip on his neck. But now what was going on? Naruto had felt the Uchiha bastard move…and then he felt something soft and warm hit his slightly chapped lips. Wide-eyed the blond had just noticed that the bastard was kissing him.

Naruto blushed, red as a tomato. The blond pushed the raven off of him. "What the fuck Sasuke!?!!" he sputtered but received a glare from the other boy. _'Must have been a dream…' _Naruto thought before the Uchiha had grabbed him and intensively kissed him. The raven's tongue had cut through the blonds lips as they drove into the wall, earning Sasuke an entrance to the younger boy's mouth. Sasuke's tongue explored the others mouth, battling for dominance from Naruto's tongue. Sasuke of course won, deepening the kiss as he placed a hand on Naruto's neck and pushed the boy closer. Sasuke bit down on the blonds tongue and the boy moaned inside the Uchiha's mouth.

Naruto had wanted the bastard to let him free. But it felt so good. The raven looked pretty se--. Wait, what was he thinking? Why was he kissing him? And why was he kissing back? Naruto once again tried to push the Uchiha off, but this time he didn't succeed. The raven just ground the boy into the wall harder, and gave a dastardly smirk. "Ne, Naruto I know you want it as much as I do…" The raven exclaimed before the blond snapped. "What the fuck Uchiha! I don't want anything from you!" Naruto retorted. A smirk came upon Sasuke's lips once more. "Oi, Naruto I know you do…" the raven replied. Sasuke yanked the blond's arms up and above his head, before going into a merciless kiss. He bit into the younger boy's lip and entered his mouth as the tan boy moaned. He ground his hips into the other boys and placed one of his free hands up the other boy's shirt, memorizing every detail. He then twisted the boy's nipple, to get a scream from the younger boy. Sasuke broke the malicious kiss; saliva dripping from his pale lips. "Ne, do I convince you?" the raven looked down into blue orbs. Not receiving a answer, he ground into Naruto's hips a bit harder this time. "Ah…teme!" the blond yelped in pain. "I take that as a yes." the Uchiha smirked playfully.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Warnings:  
Yaoi & lemon.

Pairings:  
SasuNaru.

**Naruto's POV:**

What was he doing? What does the bastard expect me to do? With what he's doing now, I don't think I want to know! Now the Uchiha bastard's pushing me through the entrance of the building. What the fuck Sasuke what are you trying to prove now?

**Sasuke's POV:**

The fox's giving in. What a loser, blushing like that. He really must not know what I'm going to do to him when we get inside. Snag, Catch and Reel 'em in. He's such a Dobe…_My _dobe of course.

Sasuke continued pushing the blond up the stairs, since he seemed to dumb-founded to move himself. The raven let go the kitsune and searched for the key under the mat. The idiot was so predictable. Finding the key, he pushed open the door and stumbled inside, bringing the younger boy with him, and closed the door behind him.

The raven sneered, it really wasn't a surprised to what was inside the apartment. The room consisted of a fairly tattered black couch accustom to a brown table that sat a long ways from it. The table had magazines, which somehow found their way to the floor and a picture of Team 7 placed near by. Behind the couch however was a divider that led to the kitchen, which smelled badly of Ramen.

There was another half open door which the raven acknowledged as the bathroom, since around the door knob it held a small sign that noted if it was occupied or not. A small hallway could be seen and a door was held at the end of it. Sasuke took the blond by the hand that was intentionally heading for the exit door knob. The raven pulled Naruto close to his body and gave the blond a 'leave and I'll shove a Kunai up your ass and you'll never be able to walk again' look. The blond automatically knew what that look meant, it was Sasuke shoving a hard pulsing cock up his ass or a Kunai…He could recover physically from the first choice, but he was mentally screwed. He didn't think the second choice was actually an option…Considering Sasuke anyways.

The raven smirked when the blond hadn't made another move towards the door. Did he really have that much power? Considering what just happened…Hell yes! Uchihas' always got what they wanted. Or he did anyway.

Sasuke then pushed the blond into the bedroom door, face first. Naruto winced at the pain that his upper body felt. The raven then pushed himself up against the younger boy, and smirked at the reaction it gave him. Naruto could feel something hard against his back as Sasuke pushed himself on him. He really was going to go through with this! The Uchiha bastard was smirking!

The feeling that Naruto could feel on his back only made his own erection grow. Why was Sasuke doing any of this? Didn't he hate him? Sasuke pushed Naruto's head into the door a bit harder, "I'll make you scream my name instead of insults…dobe," (1) the raven whispered roughly into the blond's ear.

**Review**, review, review! It's what keeps me going!

If you read the first chapter, Naruto remembered he was teasing Sasuke…which lead to him getting choked.

I'm already starting on chapter three which hopefully will be done tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

Warnings:   
Yaoi & lemon.

Pairings:  
SasuNaru.

Extra Crap:

Sorry this is late, next chapter coming SOON and as an apology gift, I will be putting up a Loveless: SoubixRitsuka, and Ouran High School: KaoruxHikaru or TamakixKyoya story as of date.

'I'll make you scream my name instead of insults…dobe,' was all the blond haired boy could hear inside his head as Sasuke released him and opened the door from underneath him. Sasuke really was serious! Naruto had done it this time. The bastard had really snapped, and Naruto knew he was going to be his _toy_ tonight.

Sasuke picked up his Naruto from the floor, and threw onto the bed. Naruto hit the bed with a small THUD. But that didn't matter, it was the least of his problems, he'd be feeling more pain in a few seconds. The Uchiha eased himself on the bed towards were Naruto lay, a glimpse of seduction in his onyx eyes.

Sasuke had came eye-level to the kitsune a smirk painted on his pale luscious lips. "Don't worry…I won't hurt you too much," the raven announced boastfully to the blond. Sasuke took Naruto into a mouth bruising kiss. The raven drew his tongue over the bottom lip of the kitsune's. Naruto didn't know what to make on this situation; his vision felt blurred and hid skin heated from Sasuke's touch. The blond quickly gave into the teasing and allowed the Uchiha to enter his wet cavern. The Uchiha ran his hand down Naruto's clothed chest. He slowly lifted Naruto's shirt, his cold hands sent chills up the younger boy's spine. He wanted to speak words of protest, lodged in the back of his mouth like the Uchiha's tongue, but nothing but soft moans stifled from the back of his throat.

Sasuke broke the kiss for barely a second and removed the disturbing object that kept their skin from touching. Naruto slid his tan fingers under the shirt on Sasuke and pulled it off the milk pale body of the ravens, throwing it on the floor with his. Sasuke smirked and lapped at the base of Naruto's neck, nipping; sucking; and biting at the collar, teasing it slightly, earning desperate moans and screams from the younger boy.

Liking the effects he was getting from the blond, the Uchiha left the neck of the kitsune's and eased his way to his chest, tracing his abs with cold lips and warm kisses. Marking his territory with a few bites and scrapes, which he blew on to create much more tension in the blond's body; not leaving an inch untouched. He could already feel dim nails digging into his back and intense loud moaning wanting the raven to continue – to refrain from teasing.

The Uchiha stopped as he came to the other boy's pants. He looked up intensively to a very flustered sweat covered blond haired boy, whose eyes were shut tightly at the pain and suffering the older boy had been causing. This only made the raven want to fuck him senseless.

Sasuke slowly; put an emphasis on slowly; unzipped the boy's pants. Getting a bit frustrated with his own antics he quickly removed them along with his own underclothing in one swift movement. Sasuke fisted the pulsing member in his cold hands, and ran his tongue up the length. Naruto let out a scream, the teasing was becoming too much. "Ne Sasuke," the blond let out in almost a squeak. "Nani," Sasuke looked up from what he was doing, a smirk played on his lips. "Please…Sasuke…I-i need…y-you," the blond panted between breaths. The ravens smirk widened and his eyes gleamed. The kitsune didn't 'need' him a while ago. "Hn," was the only sound the came for the Uchiha's lips before he swallowed the blond whole. Naruto's body shuddered at the feeling of warm lips on his member. Sasuke took him in his mouth faster and deeper with each thrust. Naruto couldn't help but also thrust himself into the Uchiha's mouth. Sasuke grew impatient and held the blonds waist down; with all the bucking the blond was causing; it was hard enough to leave a bruise that could be seen in the next morning.

Sasuke scrapped his teeth against the aching need, bringing his hand down as he went up. Naruto's body fell upwards, as he came into the Uchiha's mouth. "Sasukeee…" Naruto panted as he released. The liquid slid down his chin, the Uchiha then spat the white liquid into the palm of his hand, covering his own length with the mixture. The widened the blond's legs and placed himself between them at Naruto's entrance. "Arch your back," the raven coed. Even though the blond felt reluctant, he did as he was told, arching his back for the Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't bother preparing the blond, it was of course _his_ turn to play with the dobe. The Uchiha positioned his hands on the dobe's waist and slowly placed himself inside his entrance. Both the kitsune and the raven growled in pain and pleasure. "Fuck…Naruto, you're so tight," the Uchiha grunted, pulling out halfway, only to go in faster and deeper than before; creating a rhythm that they both followed; Naruto's hips moving with the Uchiha's in union.

The pain had soon dispersed and the pleasure was at it's max; heated skin on skin in a hastily friction. Sasuke grabbed the blond's unattended member and pumped at the length. As a reaction Naruto gasped and his fist tightened around the sheets. Sasuke, hot and sweat-given loved when the blond screamed; it just turned him on more and more each time. This might become a certain hobby of the Uchiha's.


End file.
